Blaine Anderson vs The World
by fink.zydrate
Summary: Inspired by Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. AU. Blaine has just moved to New York and is living with his roommate Jeff, when he meets Kurt and immediately likes him. Later, Blaine finds out about Kurt's 7 evil ex-es. Will he give up or fight for Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

** Blaine Anderson vs. The World**

Blaine Anderson has just moved to New York. The moment he stepped out of the airplane and made his way out of the airport, he felt like his life has just begun. He stopped a cab and remembered to call Jeff - a former classmate and a present roommate, and ask for their address. _Life couldn't be more beautiful,_ he thought, while looking out of the window of the cab.

**xxx**

"BLAINEEEEEEEEERS!" Jeff greeted him with an excited shout and a bone-crushing hug. He was also blasting some old Katy Perry songs for the sake of the old times, as he put it. Blaine could only grin, because apparently Jeff's hyperactivity was contagious.

They spent some time talking about stuff they did while they were together at Dalton. They spent some time laughing at the memory of Wes' obsession with the gavel he once had and that one time Blaine had a crush on the Gap employee who was considered a pedophile by the members of the Warblers. Blaine was shocked to find out that just now, but Jeff just nudged him in the ribs and told him that he was a pretty oblivious kid.

After an hour or so, Blaine went to his room to unpack. He had to call his parents to assure them that he was alive and kicking, and then maybe, if he had some time, he could go out and check out a coffee shop or just wander around the neighborhood. He still couldn't believe that he was _actually_ in New York.

Jeff had other plans for their night, though. He burst into the door of Blaine's room and sat on the bed, crossing his legs and picking up a random CD, which was lying on the bed.

"Blainers, we're going out tonight. There's this party and you wouldn't believe who is going to be there!" he said, not looking up to see the pessimistic look on his roommate's face. "So, you're not saying anything, I'd take that as an 'I'm so excited, I can't even mutter a word'. Nick is going to be there." He finally looked up and was met by Blaine's puzzled expression.

"Wasn't Nick you ex?" his eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. "Why would you want to see the guy?"

"Err…about that. Yes, he was my ex until we made up. We're kind of dating once again." Jeff smiled and stood up. "I'm not taking no as an answer. That's the perfect chance for you to get to know people and if you're being too awkward or something, we could always just get wasted." he shrugged, while making his way out of the room. "Be ready by eleven." Jeff shouted from the hall.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but started looking for something appropriate to wear.

**xxx**

Around a quarter to eleven, Jeff was once again sitting on his bed, dressed in a ridiculously pink top and tight black jeans ("What are you even talking about, Blainers, you have no fashion sense whatsoever." Jeff gave him the finger and started going through his closet). The blonde boy told him that his black cardigan didn't look good over his grey t-shirt and black jeans, oh God, he looked like he was going to a funeral, and not a party full of people he could possibly hook up with. Blaine had once again the urge to roll his eyes, but he managed not to, and caught the dark red shirt that was thrown his way. Next were a pair of dark blue jeans, a black belt and his outfit was ready.

"Wearing that, everyone would want a piece of you." Jeff winked and went to get his cell to call a cab.

Blaine followed him out of the apartment, listening to his roommate describing some of the people who he might meet at the party, telling him what to expect.

**xxx**

Two hours and five shots of tequila later, Blaine was half-lying on a couch, talking to some guy about music. The guy was pretty cool, his name was Finn and he was _huge_. He said he played the drums and he used to sing so Blaine became interested in their conversation pretty fast. Finn was talking about some girl, who used to be something like his duet partner, Blaine wasn't really sure anymore, when he had the sudden urge to go and grab something to drink.

"Wait for me, I'm just gonna get a beer or something." He slurred and Finn nodded, sinking on the couch.

He was making his way towards the kitchen, when he bumped into someone. Damn his co-ordination and all the liquor he had consumed.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you." Blaine mumbled and then he looked up and was met by the brightest pair of blue eyes he has ever seen. He wasn't sure if he said _wow _or if it was just a thought in his head, but it was the only thing that could describe them.

"Don't worry about it." the owner of the eyes replied and that was when Blaine had the chance to really look at him. He had a perfectly styled hair, pretty pink lips and porcelain skin. The guy looked like a statue, he was breath-taking and Blaine was just some random drunk, who was probably staring at him like the creep he usually wasn't. So, he closed his mouth and went to get that beer.

When he resumed his seat on the sofa, Finn was still there, talking to Jeff.

"Hey, guys, do you know who that guy is?" he pointed discreetly to the guy he just bumped into, who was talking to some Asian chick.

"That's my brother." Finn replied casually and sipped his beer. "He doesn't usually go to parties, but I convinced him to come with me tonight."

"Oh, cool." Blaine nodded, his heart was beating fast in his chest and he was _so_ going to ask Jeff about him later.

For now, though, he was okay with sitting on the comfy couch, talking to Finn after Jeff disappeared somewhere with Nick.

**xxx**

When he woke up, Blaine's head was pounding. He found out with horror that he has slept in his clothes and made some disgusted noises before he went and took an hour-long shower.

The only thing that he needed after that was some caffeine, so he went to the kitchen. Jeff pushed a large cup of coffee into his hand, without saying anything. Blaine ruffled his hear lovingly and they drank their coffees in silence.

"So, do you know Finn's brother?" Blaine couldn't help, but ask, breaking the silence.

"Oh, no, here we go…." Jeff sighed and shot his roommate a dirty look. "The boy is trouble, Blainers. You shouldn't be interested in him."

"Jeff, I don't want us to get married and have some stupidly attractive babies…I was just curious."

"Okay, I'll only tell you this – his name is Kurt, he works in a coffee shop and he's studying drama or something. Everyone who knows him says he's a star. That's it. Curiosity satisfied now?" Jeff asked, hoping to get a positive answer.

"Yeah, sure. I just don't see what's wrong with him." he shrugged and started playing with his fingers.

"He's kind of an…ice queen, you know what I mean? He must have a pretty solid reason for being this cold to people, but I guess I'm not interested enough in finding out. It's none of my business and it's none of yours either. Don't go looking for troubles from day two, okay?" Jeff looked serious about this, but Blaine couldn't get the guy – _Kurt_, out of his head.

He told Jeff that he wouldn't do anything stupid. He never said that he wouldn't check that coffee shop, where he worked, though. Blaine would just go for a coffee and accidentally see Kurt there, that's it.

The only thing left to find out was the name of the coffee shop so he could go there and hope that Kurt didn't remember him.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like this chapter is terrible. Excuse my writing. It was kind of hard to write this part, because I have like a thousand different ideas for the future chapters, but none for this one. I hope you like it, though!

Also, I have _no_ idea why I made Jeff Blaine's sassy gay friend, but I really enjoy writing him. Be prepared for a lot of OCs for the future chapters, by the way. And a lot of Glee club members are going to appear.

And last, but not least, I'm only borrowing the idea of the seven evil ex-es from the original film. So, if you haven't seen the film/read the comics, don't believe the things I wrote. They have never happened in the Scott Pilgrim vs The World universe.

That's pretty much all I wanted to say! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Starbucks?" Blaine couldn't believe it. He felt like the biggest idiot in the universe. "Kurt works there...huh. Okay, I'll meet you there in fifteen then, Finn. See ya."

So, finding out where Kurt worked was easier than he thought it would be. After all, being friends with Finn was very helpful, but he wasn't keeping in touch with him only because of Kurt. They had a lot in common and hanging out with him was always fun. The fact that his brother was the most stunning person Blaine's ever had the pleasure to set eyes on was just an added bonus.

xxxx

When he stepped inside the coffee shop, he was greeted by the smell of coffee and baked sweets which reminded him of home. Finn was sitting on a table close to a window and smiling at Kurt, who was wearing a cute apron, standing behind the counter. He was frowning at his brother, which only seemed to double Finn's amusement. When Kurt finally saw Blaine, he looked him over and then blushed faintly and looked away.

"Er…hi. I'd like the white chocolate mocha and a bagel, please." He mumbled his order while searching the pockets of his faded jeans for money.

Kurt nodded and went to make his coffee. Blaine was thinking the whole time whether Kurt remembered him from the party, which was a week ago, or not. Seven days were enough time for him to forget, right? Right?

He was biting his lip, lost in thought, when Kurt appeared.

"So, it's nice to see you in the daylight." the blue-eyed boy couldn't hide his smirk.

"Oh, uh, you remember me." Blaine flinched, smiling sheepishly.

"You're kind of hard to forget, stranger."

Was Kurt _flirting_ with him?

"I'm Blaine." he offered his hand and Kurt shook it, his palm fitting in Blaine's perfectly.

"Kurt. Nice to finally meet you." Blaine was tempted to say _I know_, but stopped himself before the boy thought he was some creepy stalker.

"You, too." he smiled. "But I'd better go. I don't want to keep Finn waiting, he seems bored."

"Sure, see you around, Blaine." Kurt smiled at him once again.

After he heard this gorgeous boy pronounce his name, he decided that it was the best thing he's ever heard.

Oh, God, Blaine has only talked to the blue-eyed boy twice, but he felt that he was drawn to him and nothing could stop him from being with him. Jeff's warnings could go to hell.

xxxxx

The time he spent with Finn ended quickly. Most of the time, Blaine found himself looking at Kurt. He hoped his brother hadn't noticed anything and even if he did, he didn't comment on it. On the way out, they waved to Kurt, who smiled at them, and got back to work once they were gone.

Blaine went straight home, he wanted to work on a song, which was stuck in his head and then maybe hang out with Jeff.

On the way to his room, though, he saw that his roommate had guests. Judging by the tie, hanging on the doorknob, it was Nick. He passed the room quickly, before he could hear something, which could traumatize him to death.

Once he was in his room, hidden from the world, he picked up his guitar and strummed some chords. The image of Kurt in his apron was stuck in his mind. He started playing softly at first, but then the melody in his head started building up. Blaine had almost finished playing, when Jeff barged in, wearing only his pink boxers with a little unicorn on them, Nick following in tow. At least he had the decency to put on a wife beater and boxers. Blaine saw the tie from the doorknob hanging from his neck.

"Blainers, what is up?" Jeff asked, sitting on the bed and motioning for his boyfriend to follow him.

Nick smiled and greeted the curly-haired boy.

"Jeff, next time warn a guy, would you? You almost scared me to death and I was working on song." his roommate looked at him like he was retarded, but he nodded his blonde hair.

"How did the coffee date with Gigantor went? Was Kurt there? Did you talk to him or did you just stare lovingly at him before you confessed your manly feelings for him and proposed?" Jeff was fluttering his eyelashes and pursing his lips mockingly at Blaine.

"I hope that you are aware that even I am not that gay. So, Nick, did he propose or are you still waiting?" Blaine asked sarcastically and shared a look with Jeff's boyfriend, which clearly said _'as if'_.

"Okay, okay, stop it. But really, did anything spectacular happen or am I just wasting my time in trying to pry a non-existent information from you?" Jeff asked again and Blaine wasn't sure if he was curious or he really cared.

"Well, there weren't any fireworks or slow dancing, if that's what interests you. We didn't even talk that much." he shook his head and his roommate groaned, standing up and pulling Nick by his tie.

"Okay, then, ask him out or whatever. I'm still not so sure about him, I've heard…stuff, but I don't know the guy. And I'm not blind - I can see the puppy look on your face and the hearts in your eyes so, you have my blessing to date Kurt Hummel. Now, if you don't mind, Nick and I have some unfinished business that you don't wanna hear about. Toodaloo."

Blaine was once again left speechless. Jeff was _such_ a weirdo sometimes.

xxxxx

The next day, Blaine was tempted to go for a coffee and see Kurt, but he didn't. At least, not until later. He finished his song and went to the community theater to audition in a _Rent _production. It was time for him to do what he came in New York for, in the first place. There, he met a couple of actors, a boy and a girl. They were auditioning for the roles of Mimi and Roger and Blaine had to admit that they were pretty good. The girl was a petite brunette with big brown eyes, called Rachel and her boyfriend, as Rachel noted with a big grin, Jesse, a curly haired guy, wearing a 24 carat smile.

Blaine talked to them until it was time for him to go onstage. They clapped and congratulated them after his performance and told him that he was the best Mark so far. After that, they decided to grab a coffee and get to know each other in case they had to work together in the future.

Of course, they went to the closest Starbucks – the one, where Kurt worked.

When they walked in, Blaine could see Kurt, smiling and talking to a customer.

"Jesse, look who works here! It's Kurt, oh my God!" Rachel said surprised and when Jesse couldn't recall who Kurt was, the girl started telling him about how they went to the same school, the same Glee club and how he used to be her best friend.

"You know him?" Blaine couldn't believe how small the world was.

"Of course I do. Why don't you boys go and sit down, I'll go and talk to Kurt. I haven't seen him in years." Rachel hurriedly started walking towards the counter and then spent some time catching up with Kurt, who didn't seem to mind her.

Blaine decided that on the way out he was going to ask Kurt for his number. Or he could ask Finn, but that would be creepy. Maybe, he should just ask him to hang out sometime, get to know each other. Yes, it sounded like a good plan. Better become friends first.

After Rachel returned, the three of them talked about their auditions and what their expectations of their future careers were. Jesse and Rachel were the most passionate and self-involved Blaine knew so that he couldn't help, but wonder how hard it must be for them to date. Jesse was pretty much Rachel's male version and vice versa.

On the way out, Blaine stopped to talk to Kurt.

"Hey, what's up?" he smiled at the boy and leaned on the counter.

"Not much, work's kind of slow today. I'm not complaining, though. This means I could go home earlier tonight and kick Finn's ass at Guitar Hero." Kurt laughed a little. "We're in the middle of our monthly tournament, which usually lasts for a week and he's currently doing better than me."

"I love guitar hero! Whoever came up with the idea for this game was a genius! I find it very interesting that it's very different, and even harder, than playing the guitar." Blaine added and he could see the interest, which his comment produced in Kurt's expression.

"Why don't you come over and join us? We could team up against Finn. I can only imagine how annoyed he would be if he loses." the blue-eyed boy wrinkled his nose in amusement.

"I'd love to!" saying no to Kurt was impossible, not when he was offering him the perfect chance to hang out and get to know each other. Also, it'd be fun.

They switched numbers (the curly-haired boy snapped a silly picture of himself on Kurt's cell and named himself _Blainers_) and Kurt told him that after his shift was over, he'd call him and tell him the address.

After they said they parted, Blaine couldn't erase the goofy grin off his face. He was sure that becoming friends with Kurt wouldn't be so hard to achieve.


	3. Chapter 3

To all the people who read this story - feel free to hate me. I know that I haven't updated this story in years, but I was so busy with school and life and to top it all off, I had the greatest writer's block. I almost gave up on this story. So, to say I am sorry for the delay would be an _understatement_.

Yeah, so enjoy, I guess.

* * *

><p><span>Two months later<span>

"Kurt, are you sure? I mean...I don't want to intrude..." Blaine trailed off, rubbing his freezing hands together in a faint attempt to warm them.

"Stop it, silly. I am inviting you, there's no way you could be intruding. It's going to be a party with some of my close friends, though I am sure I wouldn't know half of the people who'd be there because my friends like to bring random people to parties." Kurt shrugged and smiled a little. "It'd be nice for you to finally meet some of my friends."

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. _Kurt wanted him to meet his friends. _Yes, they've gotten pretty close in the past couple of months, they hang out all the time and Kurt already knew Nick and Jeff, who were his closest people in New York, so it sounded logical for Blaine to finally meet his friends, too.

This didn't stop the swell of his heart and the hopeful look he probably gave Kurt.

"Okay, then." he breathed out and nodded. "What if they don't like me, though?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Believe me, this is impossible." Kurt smiled reassuringly at him. "Oh, bring Nick and Jeff, too, if you want to. And Jesse and Rachel are probably coming, too, so you'll know plenty of people at this party."

"Jesse and Rachel, huh? Is that a good idea? I mean, wasn't Rachel Finn's ex?" Blaine wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and rubbed his hands once again.

"Please, don't even remind me. I asked Finn if it was okay to invite them and he was all like 'Yeah, sure, why wouldn't it be? It's your party, do whatever you want.' And all I could see in my head while listening to him talking was Finn doing something stupid, like hiring a hooker to pretend to be his girlfriend just so that he could make Rachel jealous. He's my brother and I love him, but when Rachel is involved, he becomes a brainless idiot, I swear." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the mental picture of Finn and a hooker and Kurt huffed out a breath, rolling his eyes a little. "If he crashes my party, I'm kicking him out." he concluded and looked quickly at his watch.

"You should go, I don't want you to be late for your shift," Blaine smiled at Kurt and nodded his head towards the café shop. "But I'll call you after I finish at the community theater, okay?"

"Yeah, you do that. I want to congratulate you for getting the part." Kurt hugged him quickly and Blaine flushed a little, but he could blame it on the cold weather. "Bye, Blaine."

The blue-eyed boy quickly went inside the café shop and Blaine was left standing outside, looking after him through the glass door, freezing but not moving.

"Bye, Kurt." he murmured and shook his head, slowly remembering that he was needed in the community theater and leaving his spot in front of the Starbucks.

xxx

When he went home, Blaine was just telling Kurt that yes, he did get the part of Mark and that they should celebrate. He walked past Jeff's room, the door was opened and Jeff was sitting on the floor, dressed in sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt, his blond hair - a mess. He was animatedly texting somebody and making strange noises. To say that Blaine was worried was an understatement.

"Kurt, I'll call you later, okay? Bye." he hung up and walked inside Jeff's room, who didn't even notice his presence. "Jeff? What are you doing, dude?" he sat next to his roommate on the floor, taking off his coat and putting his bag on the floor.

"Erm, I'm texting Nick." Jeff's voice broke by the end of the sentence and he sniffled a little.

"Did you two break up again?" Blaine felt like he was talking to a child, but he could see that Jeff as upset and he didn't want to make him feel even worse by saying the wrong thing.

Jeff nodded obviously not trusting his wavering voice.

"What happened, dude?" he put his arm around the blonde's shoulder, who buried his head in Blaine's neck, wetting it with fresh tears.

"I'll tell you if you promise to not be mad at me, Blainers, please, promise me." Jeff literally begged him, which wasn't something he would normally do. Blaine felt anxious, what would have possibly happened to break those two up and have him involved?

"Just…tell me, I think you'll feel better after you get that weight off your shoulders." Blaine ruffled his already messy hair, his worry doubling.

"Well, Nick was here earlier and I-I went to take a shower," Jeff was mumbling and pausing and Blaine really felt like slapping him so that he would start talking like a normal human being, but he knew that Jeff had to take his time. "I left my phone on the nightstand and it rang while I was in the bathroom. Nick got mad and yelled at me when I came back. I get it, you know, I would've been mad, too." he was furiously wiping his eyes, hiccupping a little while getting up.

"Jeff, calm down," Blaine followed him around the room. "Who called you?"

His roommate stopped, his back turned towards Blaine, his shoulders hunched. "Er…it was Sebastian." he whispered it, but to Blaine's ears it sounded like a yell. He felt like he was punched in the face.

_Sebastian._

"Why on Earth would he call you?" Blaine felt anger going through him in waves and tried to calm himself down, tried not to get mad at Jeff because he already felt like shit. "What did he want, Jeff? Tell me."

"I don't know, Blainers. I didn't call him back, okay? I didn't." he finally turned around and looked pleadingly at his roommate. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or our friendship, right? Please, don't be mad at me. Nick already thinks I cheated on him with that fucker, I don't want you to be mad at me because of him, too." Jeff was visibly shaking now and Blaine was _so _mad and upset and he felt like kicking a wall or something, but he knew that Jeff hadn't done anything wrong. He wrapped him in a tight hug, and rubbed comforting circle on his back.

"Okay, hear me out. We'll talk to Nick about this, I'll explain who Sebastian is and get you back together, how does this sound?" Jeff hugged him tighter and whispered a 'thank you' against his roommate's neck.

"I'm just so tired of our constant fights and breakups." he wiped his face once he was out of Blaine's embrace. The curly-haired boy nodded because he knew how hard Jeff took his relationship problems with Nick.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." he reassured the blonde. "By the way, Kurt invited the three of us to a party at the end of the week. If everything's worked out by then, we might as well go and have some fun. But if you don't feel like it, we won't go."

"Are you kidding me? We are going, Blainers. It's Kurt's party after all. Forget about my drama, you should get the boy." Jeff smiled at him and Blaine felt all of his anger disappear and he felt thankful that he had a friend like Jeff, even if he was a pain in the ass most of the times.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go call him. You better make yourself presentable and when you're ready, we're going to Nick's place to talk to him." Blaine instructed him. All Jeff could do was nod and start fumbling around his room in search of clothes.

Once inside his room, Blaine sat on his bed, head in his hands, and actually thought about what his roommate had told him

_Sebastian had called_.

This was anything but good. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, anxious and a little scared, not knowing what to think of this unexpected phone call. All he knew, though, was that he had to think of the present and call Kurt. He knew he should forget about Sebastian, who was just another shadow of the past.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, okay, here we go! Shit's about to get real, haha. Enjoy and feel free to review, I'd like to hear your opinions about the story, expectations or whatever you feel like saying~

* * *

><p>Blaine could hear loud music and footsteps even from the outside of Kurt and Finn's apartment. He was about to knock or ring the bell or do something polite instead of just barging in, when Jeff huffed and pushed him away.<p>

"This is a _party_, Blainers. No need to ring the bell or be the perfect gentleman here. Nobody will hear you anyways." he said, entwining his fingers with Nick's and smiling quickly at him before going in.

Blaine swallowed and stood for a second more, gathering all his courage to walk in. It wasn't just a random party to him. He wasn't here to get smashed, make out with some stranger that he probably would never see again and then go home and crash in his bed.

No, this party meant a lot. He was finally meeting Kurt's friends and he wanted to make a good first impression, even if they were not dating. _Yet_. Blaine reminded himself that he was going to ask Kurt out soon. Yes, very soon. Like tomorrow…or maybe in two days or maybe he'd take him to a fancy dinner after his opening night at the community theater, which was in like _two months_.

_Fuck_, he was acting like a coward and he was still standing outside of the apartment. He shook his head and smoothed his shirt, finally stepping inside the flat and closing the door behind himself.

Blaine wasn't surprised to see that there were _a lot_ of people in there. He spotted Finn first because of his height. He started making his way towards him, bumping into random partiers on his way and apologizing to each and every one of them. Fortunately, no one was drunk enough to spill something on him or he would have had a silent breakdown because he wanted to look his best.

"Hey, bro, you made it." Finn smiled at him and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Kurt's in the kitchen. I think he said something about too many people in here and mixing a Margarita for himself or something." he focused half of his attention on Blaine and the other half on a blond girl Blaine didn't recognize so he decided to go and see what Kurt was really up to.

"I'll go check up on him." Blaine told him and disappeared into the crowd of people.

When Blaine finally reached the kitchen, he was greeted with Kurt's back and specifically Kurt's ass. He tried not to stare, too long, but Kurt's jeans were sinfully tight and well, his ass was just _there_.

"Finn, for the millionth time, I don't know if Rachel is coming, I haven't heard from her." he sighed dramatically and Blaine could picture the annoyed expression he was wearing right now.

Blaine chuckled, amused by the fact that Finn was probably freaking out over the whole Rachel-Jesse thing. "So now I finally know why you're hiding in here instead of enjoying your own party."

Kurt turned around, surprise clear in his blue eyes. "Oh, Blaine, sorry! I thought it was my annoying step-brother again. He's been acting like such a bitch all evening." he turned around once again, taking the glass of Margarita in his hand and offering a drink to Blaine, too.

"I'll have a beer for now, please."

"So, whatever happened to our lovebirds? Have they made up yet?" he asked him while pouring him beer in a red plastic cup.

"Yeah, they made up. Jeff and I went to Nick's place the other day because I offered him to help them since I was partly involved in the first place." he explained, even though he didn't want to talk about Sebastian with Kurt.

"What do you mean you were involved?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion then took a sip from his drink.

"I uh," he paused, not knowing how to avoid mentioning Sebastian in the conversation. "Let's just say that a mistake from my past was the reason they had this big fight." Kurt nodded, not pushing for more information. "After I explained to Nick what happened, they made up. And then I went home because the image of Jeff rutting in Nick's lap was something I really didn't want to see in a million years."

Kurt laughed heartily, covering his mouth with a hand. "Oh my, they are not very shy, are they?"

"No, not even one bit. You should've seen Jeff back in high school. You have no idea how many times I have seen the guy in the most compromising positions." he laughed, then paused for a bit, reminiscing. Kurt was drinking his Margarita so they enjoyed the comfortable silence until it lasted.

"I think we should go out there. I promised you I'd introduce you to my friends, but look at me. All I've been doing is hiding in my kitchen and drinking like a fish." Kurt put his now empty glass next to the sink and grabbed Blaine's hand on the way out of the room. "Come on. Let's hope they're not drunk already."

xxx

There was a big circle of people in the middle of Kurt's living room and Blaine guessed that those were his friends. The ones who weren't in the circle were on the couch, or in corners dancing and drinking, not paying attention to what was happening around them. Blaine saw Nick and Jeff cuddled on a big armchair, kissing lazily and he couldn't help but be happy for the two of them.

Kurt, who hasn't let go of his hand, started walking towards the circle of people and Blaine followed him.

"Whatever they say or do, just ignore them, they can be a little weird, but I promise, they are nice… most of the time." Kurt whispered to him and Blaine nodded. "Hey, guys, what are you doing exactly?" he raised his voice so that they would hear him over their laughter and cheering.

"We're totally playing spin the bottle for the sake of old times." the same pretty blond girl from earlier answered Kurt, smiling sweetly at him while hugging closely a dark-haired girl.

"Oh God, _no_! I thought you promised to never ever play that game again. The last one was a disaster." Kurt grumbled, but the girls shrugged. "Anyway, I really want you guys to meet somebody." all of the attention was now on him and Blaine, who was trying really hard not to blush under their curious glances. "This is Blaine." the group of people greeted him, which resulted in a cacophony of voices. Blaine waved at them awkwardly, but then felt Kurt's hand squeezing his, a gesture to remind him that it was alright.

"So, these pretty ladies here are Brittany and Santana," he pointed to the girls they were talking to earlier. "The blonde one is Sam," he wove to Blaine quickly, grinning widely and putting a grey fedora on his head. "Then Tina and Mike, who are engaged by the way. You already know my pain-in-the-ass brother, Finn," Finn frowned, but kept on talking to Mike animatedly. "And last, but not least, we have Quinn." she raised her red plastic cup in a mock salute to Blaine and then sent Finn a dirty look, even though he couldn't see her.

"Kurt, is Blaine your new boyfriend?" Brittany asked, tilting her head a little and looking at them confusedly.

Kurt and Blaine froze, his hands still intertwined between them, causing Brittany to ask the question. Everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing and went silent like there was something more to this situation, like a secret everyone but Blaine knew, but they never actually talked about it. Until now.

They all looked at the pair of boys in front of them.

"Britt, you can't just ask me stuff like that." Kurt scolded her and she frowned a little.

"But I just wanted to know 'cause I _like_ him. Blaine seems nice, he kind of reminds me of Frodo. Don't date him, Kurt." Blaine wasn't sure what was happening, but everyone was still staring at them and Santana was whispering something in Brittany's ear. She looked at the Latina and nodded quickly, apologizing to Kurt.

"It's okay, Britt. Don't worry." he reassured her. He finally let go of Blaine's hand and Blaine couldn't lie, he was disappointed. "Hey, what do you say we go to my room for a bit, I think they've had a little too much to drink…" Kurt sounded very disappointed, so Blaine nodded, breathing out a '_yeah, sure'_.

Once inside Kurt's room, Blaine felt a little better.

"I'm sorry if Brittany was too forward, she's always like that, but she's a good girl, really." he defended her, even though he was still feeling uneasy because of her brutal honesty.

"Kurt, there's no need to apologize, really. It was a little awkward, but I'm an adult, I'll live." Blaine smiled encouraging at him and sat at the end of the bed, while Kurt was pacing the room and rubbing his forehead.

"Blaine, you need to hear me out. As stupid as the things I'm going to tell you now may sound, you just need to listen, okay?" Kurt waited for the curly-haired boy to nod, and then stopped in front of him, Blaine looking up at him from his spot on the bed. "I really, really like you and I'd love to date you," he started and Blaine was sure that this was not happening, it just _couldn't_ be happening.

"You what?" he asked, not trusting his ears, but Kurt ignored him and kept on talking.

"But Britt's right. I shouldn't like you, you're too god for me. But God knows I want to. It all depends on you, Blaine." he told him, his eyes finally meeting Blaine's. His eyes were sparkling even in the dim light of the room, his whole face expression was screaming how worried and distressed he was by this situation.

"I'd love to date you; in fact all I could think about since I met you is how to ask you out. I never thought that you'd want that, too, Kurt." Blaine stood up, his hand grabbing Kurt's.

"No, I'm not finished, shush." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, not sure how to continue, but Blaine waited patiently. "I have seven evil exes, whom you'll have to defeat in a fight if you want us to be together."

Wait, _what_?

Blaine was sure that he hadn't heard this right. He chuckled, but when Kurt finally opened his eyes, he saw the sincerity in them.

"You are not kidding?" Kurt shook his head. "Oh my God, what does this even mean?"

"It means that _you_ decide whether I am worth the risk. It's all up to you, Blaine Anderson, it's your own choice to make." he told him quietly, his eyes not leaving Blaine's.

Blaine was at a crossroads. Kurt asked him if he was worth it. But was he _really_?

All Blaine knew was that Kurt Hummel was the most gorgeous, interesting and intelligent guy he has met in his entire life. He was awesome at Guitar Hero. They've gone out so many times that if they went to a date right now, it wouldn't be awkward or weird, because they were so close that every time they hang out, it felt like a date to Blaine. And to be honest, Blaine was head over heels for him since he met him so he was pretty sure that a black eye or a sprained wrist was going to be worth it. Kurt was the best thing that's ever happened to him so he was not going to waste his chance.

"Let's do this, then." he said eventually, smiling crookedly at Kurt, who looked at him hopefully. Before he could say anything, though, Blaine was closing the distance between their faces and kissing him sweetly, bringing one hand to Kurt's face and finally permitting himself to _touch_.

The blue-eyed boy sighed into the kiss, embracing Blaine and melting into their kiss, all the while wishing that Blaine wouldn't regret his decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, guys! Hope haven't forgotten about this story. As usual, feel free to share your opinion about the chapter with me ~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next morning Blaine woke up in Kurt's bed. At first, he was confused because he was obviously not in his own room and then the memories of last night flooded his mind and he immediately smiled, tuning around slowly to face Kurt. Their noses touched lightly and Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist, wanting to be as close to him as possible. After a moment, Kurt stirred and woke up, stretching and trying to muffle a yawn in the back of his hand. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a sleepy smiling Blaine.

"Morning," Kurt whispered and pecked him sweetly on the lips. Blaine hummed appreciatively.

"I wish I could wake up like this every morning," he whispered back, not wanting to ruin the moment. He was smiling against Kurt's lips, going for another quick kiss because he could do that now.

"Want some coffee?" Kurt asked him in between kisses. "Or you know we could stay in bed and cuddle and kiss for a little while…" he trailed off, hand going to Blaine's unruly curls and burying his fingers in their softness.

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you all day, I'm afraid I must go. I have a rehearsal at 1 o'clock," Blaine disentangled himself from the sheets and Kurt's body and he heard the little whine his boyfriend made, but he started getting up, too. Blaine changed back in his last night clothes and folded the sweatpants and shirt Kurt gave him in a neat pile and put them back on his bed. When he was done, Kurt went to his side of the bed and smiled at him, taking his hand and walking out of the room.

"You sure about that coffee?" he asked, just in case the other boy's changed his mind.

"Yeah, I think so. If I don't leave now, I am not sure that I'll leave at all," he grinned and Kurt nodded, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

They made their way silently through the living room, where they saw Brittany and Santana fast asleep on the couch, pressed close together and Sam who was sprawled on one of the armchairs. The others must have left later in the evening and Finn was probably asleep, too.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Blaine whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up, and pulled Kurt in a hug, not ready to let go of him yet. He felt the boy nod against his shoulder. The kissed one again, before parting. Kurt waited in the doorway until he couldn't see Blaine anymore. Then he sighed happily, tracing his lips with his fingers, still feeling Blaine's lips on his.

Unfortunately, he was too distracted to see that Brittany was in fact awake and was following every step he took with her eyes. When he finally left to room, she sat up, unwillingly entangling herself from Santana and running out of the apartment to catch up with Blaine.

**xxx**

She saw him easily, he was going down the stairs of the apartment building briskly, hands in his jacket. It was freezing outside and Brittany wished that she could go back to Kurt's warm living room. She couldn't, though.

"Hey, Blaine, wait up" she called after him. He turned around, smiling brightly at her.

"Hi, Brittany, what's up?" He asked her cheerily.

"I saw you," she said, pausing at the confused look on Blaine's face. "You and Kurt, I mean. So you are his boyfriend now, aren't you?"

"Er…yeah, I am," he admitted and beamed at her. She looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, then. I hope he told you about his evil exes," Blaine nodded. "Well, I'm the first one so I guess we should not waste more time."

Blaine was dumbfounded. When Kurt told him about his exes he thought that…well, he thought they'd all be _guys_. This was not okay. How was he supposed to fight Brittany – sweet blonde Brittany, who probably didn't know how to punch him in the face properly?

She was blinking at him, waiting for some kind of response and he felt suddenly guilty for keeping her waiting but what was he expected to do? Swing at her and start the fight? No. He was a gentleman; he couldn't possibly fight a girl.

"Look, there must be some other way. I can't fight with you, Britt," he told her seriously but she huffed in annoyance.

"There's _no _other way. You either fight me or forget about Kurt. It's your choice," she told him and Blaine thought how everything nowadays seemed to be up to him. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, when Brittany suddenly punched him in the stomach. Blaine was shocked, out of breath and slipping on the ice on the ground. He couldn't even react properly. Then he realized that she way too close for his liking, trying to punch him in the face, but Blaine saw most of the hits coming and tried avoided them. She succeeded in landing some of her punches on his face and he knew that he would be bruised and his eye might swell.

Brittany was obviously some kind of ninja, aiming at different parts of his body and Blaine was doing his best at keeping up her pace. She somehow managed to pin him to the wall and Blaine thought that that was it, he was probably going to get beaten up by a girl against a wall next to Kurt's apartment, when he remembered why he was fighting her at the first place. He struggled to get out of her reach and then he managed to punch her in the face. He winced.

Brittany was shocked at first and then she lost her balance because of the blow she received and then took a step back, slipping on the frozen pavement and falling on her back, hitting her head in the process.

Blaine was terrified. He kneeled to her, shook her lightly and mumbling an '_oh fuck, what have I done'_ before calling an ambulance.

**xxx**

"Kurt?" he was shaking and clutching the phone to his ear.

"Blaine, is everything alright? You sound upset," Kurt asked him, trying not to panic.

"It's Brittany. She's in the hospital. Would you please, come here, Kurt? I'm freaking out and it's all my fault, I did what I had to…" Blaine was talking fast and Kurt was frozen in the middle of his room, his heart skipping a beat.

"Hey, hey, I'm on my way. Try to calm down a little, okay? I'm coming, honey," he said and ran out of his room, shaking Santana's shoulder to wake her up.

"Wake up, Santana. We have to go. Brittany is in the hospital," the Latina jumped and took her purse, while Kurt was calling a cab.

"Just so you know, I'm probably going to kick Anderson's ass for hurting my girl," she told him, but the bitchiness to her voice sounded fake to his ears. Kurt knew that she was doing her best to stay strong.

"Yeah, I know you are," he nodded and squeezed her shoulder, before leaving the apartment.

**Xxx**

Kurt spotted Blaine immediately. He was pacing nervously in front of Brittany's room, messing his already messy curly hair and Kurt could imagine the look on his face. When they reached him, Kurt embraced him, petting his hair lovingly.

"It's not your fault," he whispered and felt Blaine fisting the back of his coat. "She's going to be okay, I promise," he reassured him, his breath tickling Blaine's ear.

"Kurt, I feel so bad," he told him once he was out of his warm arms. He sat on the blue plastic chair next to the room, looking up at Kurt as if somebody's just shot his puppy and made him watch. "I-I've never had to fight with a girl. I mean back at school I've picked up fights and I-I have been hurt but it was never like this. She'll probably hate me when she wakes up" he rambled and Kurt could only assume what Blaine felt like at the moment. Of course he wasn't happy, either. He was the reason Blaine had to fight Brittany. It was a burden he would have to carry on his shoulders, but for now he wanted to hug Blaine and make them both feel better.

While they were sitting outside of the room, Santana went in, sitting on the hard chair next to Brittany's bed, her heart clenching painfully. How many times would she have to go through this? Her heart broke every time she saw Britt bruised or black-eyed or like in this case, in a hospital bed, after a fight with one of the many guys who wanted to date Kurt Hummel. She was angry and sad and everything she wanted was to take Brittany away from here. Kurt was their friend, sure, but this whole "seven evil exes" thing was stupid and hurtful for the people who had to watch from the side.

She took Brittany's warm hand and waited until she woke up, not moving from her spot on that hospital chair.

**xxx**

Later, the doctor told them that she had a minor concussion so all she needed was rest. Blaine finally calmed down, but Kurt knew that the guilt would take a while to go completely away, but he could help him with that. He squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled at him.

"See, she's going to be alright," Blaine managed to smile back. "By the way, what happened to your rehearsal? Don't tell me you missed it."

"Oh God, I did. I forgot all about it," he couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice. "But I think I might have a black eye and some painful bruises. I'm absolutely fucked."

"Why don't you go home now, shower and then go to the community theater? I'm sure that when the director sees you he'll understand. And you could always rehears tomorrow."

Blaine nodded. Suddenly, Santana was out of Brittany's room and coming towards them.

"She's awake, if you want to see her do it now," she told them, shooting Blaine a glare and then going back to her room.

"You go, I'll wait here," Kurt told him and Blaine gathered his courage to walk through the door. He stopped in the doorway, looking at Santana, who was holding Brittany's hand, and kissing her head sweetly and sniffling discreetly. Then the blonde noticed him standing there.

"Hey, Blaine, come here," she beckoned him and whispered something to Santana, who stood up and with a last gentle kiss to her forehead, left the room.

Blaine was hovering in the middle of the room, not sure what to do or what to say.

"I'm not mad at you," fortunately, the girl broke the silence first. "I was kind of hoping I'd lose, you know," she confessed and Blaine finally went over and sat where Santana was sitting just a moment ago.

"I would have done the same for Santana. And I wouldn't even thinking about it. I know you care about Kurt," she continued. "So I feel like warning you about the ones after me. They're not as nice as me, remember that."

"Thank you," he whispered and bent down to hug her lightly. "And I'll always be sorry for what I had to do to you."

She smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, I've had worse. Now, if you don't mind, I'm feeling dizzy so I think I should take a nap," she yawned and wrapped the hospital covers tightly around her thin frame.

"Of course, get well, Britt" she smiled again and closed her bright blue eyes.

Blaine went out of the room and closed the door quietly.

"She's taking a nap," he informed Santana, who nodded and crossed her legs, staring at the closed door of the room.

"Would you be okay here on your own? Because Blaine and I should really leave," Kurt's tone was apologetic but he needed to clean his apartment and maybe Sam was still asleep there so he needed to kick him out if he didn't want to miss his shift at the bar and Blaine needed to shower and rest.

"Yeah, whatever, Hummel. I'll stay here, no need for you to stick around as well," she rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, call me you get her home and drive safely," he kissed the top of her head and they both told her goodbye.

They walked out of the hospital, hands clutched together into the freezing New York night. It was snowing and Blaine thought that he had never seen such a beautiful sight. Then he felt Kurt squeeze his hand once again and turned to look at him.

"I never got to thank you," he said and Blaine was confused at first, because why would Kurt thank him? "I mean for not giving up. I know it was hard for you. But you fought Brittany even though she was the last person you wanted to hurt. So thank you, Blaine," the curly-haired boy teared up a bit and closed the distance between them, melting the snowflakes on his boyfriend's lips and then pressing their foreheads together.

"You're welcome," he whispered and then Blaine pulled Kurt by the hand and they disappeared into the crowd of people.


End file.
